Jeremy Tsurgi
is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars series. Zenjirou is a classmate of Taiki Kudou. He practices Kendo and is very principled, hating immorality and injustice. He calls himself "Taiki's eternal rival." He is afraid of heights, but is a capable leader and leads Xros Heart when Taiki is incapacitated. Zenjirou has a severe crush on Nene Amano, which can sometimes lead him to make a fool of himself. In battle, Zenjirou will use the Rare Star Sword to fight in person. Description Zenjirou seems to constantly agree with Akari about Taiki's rash behavior and crazy decisions. When MadLeomon attacks the Village of Smiles for the third time, Zenjirou is stuck up on a newly sprouted bamboo stalk caused by a Bagura Army Drimogemon. With only his Wrister to communicate to the ground forces below, Taiki sends Zenjirou the Rare Star Sword so that he can strike a glowing are on the ground, which is found out to be Drimogemon, causing the Bamboo to recede back into the ground, and causing MadLeomon to go into an uproar. In the Island Zone, Zenjirou helps raid the Mantaraymon ships using the Rare Star Sword to fend off some enemy Divermon. In the Lake Zone, once Taiki passes out, Zenjirou takes over as Taiki's proxy, commanding the Xros Heart forces to fight off IceDevimon's forces. Once Daipenmon freezes the grounds, Zenjirou is saved thanks to Knightmon guarding him with his shield. Zenjirou then spots Taiki, chasing after him with a PawnChessmon spear that he borrowed, in order to help save Akari. He then uses the spear to save Akari from getting mutilated by Lillithmon. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon attacks Taiki and Kiriha for their Code Crowns. Although Tactimon is defeated by teamwork by the rival groups, Bagramon uses a dimensional warp to take the Code Crowns for himself, sending Taiki, Akari, Zenjirouu, Shoutmon and Tactimon to the human world. With Xros Heart's core members disposed of, Bagramon is reunited with his brother DarkKnightmon as he begins his reign over the Digital World. In the real world it seems that their time in the digital world is only a fraction of the time in human world and barely any time has passed since they left. When meeting up with his friends again he exclaims that his father thought he was making things up when describing the Digital World. When Taiki tells him that he will return to the Digital World to save the others Zenjirou expresses his frustration by kicking the Kendo set that Taiki brought, which was meant to grant Zenjirou's last wish before Taiki left. Later the trio meet with the spirit of Omnimon who explains the origin of DigiMemories and the history of the Digital World. Taiki, Akari, and Zenjirou explain that they want to return to the Digital World, and although Omnimon agrees, he only has enough power to send Taiki back. Although saddened, Taiki assures Akari and Zenjirou that they will always be a part of Xros Heart, and while their absence will be a loss to Xros Heart, both of them are great warriors and have been a special part of Xros Heart, and that Zenjirou was always there for the team when Taiki was down. Meanwhile, Tactimon attempts to wreak havoc before his attempts are thwarted by Taiki and Shoutmon, who digivolves into OmegaShoutmon due to Akari and Zenjirou courage and friendship, allowing him to destroy Tactimon. As Taiki returns to the Digital World, he gives a heartfelt goodbye to Akari and Zenjirou, and Zenjirou exclaims that he and Akari will help Taiki for sure. Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed